Evelyn's POV
by CatBru
Summary: Another story from the point of view from a character. If you haven't seen The Mummy Returns yet and you don't want to know the ending, don't read this. Evelyn's POV


Evelyn's POV  
  
Author: LadyDragonFlyz (LadyDragonFlyz_2000@yahoo.com)  
  
Summary: Evelyn's thoughts directly after she is stabbed up through her saving Rick.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my favorite part of my favorite and least favorite scene of the movie. This is my second Mummy fanfic, so once again, be brutally honest. (This is a companion piece to "Anck-Sunamun's POV." I have gotten at least two requests to try this, and I decided it wouldn't hurt to try.) I've only seen the movie twice, and the last time was Tuesday. So if theirs a few lines that aren't right or if I miss a large hunk, just let me know and I'll change it. My, these Author Notes are getting to be as long as a story themselves...  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Evelyn felt as though her heart would burst when she saw her husband and sun collapsed against the wall of the pyramid. They made it! For a minute, she had been afraid that she would lose her son so shortly after getting him back. That brief moment where he had been wrapped in her arms hadn't been nearly enough. She started to go join her family when she was roughly pulled back.  
  
The librarian barely registered the fact that her assailant was Anck-Sunamun, Imhotep's beloved, before she felt a pain sear in her abdomen. She tried not to cry out as she closed her hand over the wound in a futile attempt to staunch the blood flow.  
  
"NO!" Evelyn heard her husband's cry, and used the last of her strength to turn to him. Things were beginning to get hazy and the pain had nearly diminished. It was frightening. She knew she was dying. She fell to her knees, struggling to stay alive, and almost hit the ground when Rick's strong arms gently lowered her. She was even more afraid now. The pain was totally gone, and a chilling numbness began to spread through her. She had to remind herself to breathe, and each breath was labored. It took all of her concentration to listen as Rick told their son to stay back, that she would be okay. She began to cry because she knew she WOULDN'T be okay.  
  
He must have taken her tears as fear, because he began to gently console her through. "You're gonna make it, Evy. You're Strong. It's going to be alright." Evelyn could see that he knew otherwise as she did. She could see her fear and pain reflected in his eyes. "We need to... Do we have any... We don't... Evy, what do I do?"  
  
She knew what he was asking. He was asking, "How do I save you?" After all, she had all the answers to every question. She was able to realize that the Golden Book of Amun Ra was buried beneath the statue of Horris, and not Anubis as previously believed. Now however, there was no answer. Not the ones he was looking for, anyway. She used all of her strength to give her answer. "Take care of Alex."  
  
"No, don't leave me!" She barely felt the thumb brush against her cheek as she felt herself being pulled away from her body.  
  
She weakly struggled for her next and final breath. What she had to say was important. He had to know it. "I... Love you."  
  
It wasn't the light at the end of the tunnel that everybody who had near death experiences claimed there would be. Instead she began to float upwards. She could the see them all below her. Rick was crying over her body, begging her to come back him. Her sweet brother Jonathan was consoling her son while fighting tears himself. She watched them for as long as she could until the Oasis was just a small splotch of green against the great expanse of dessert. And then she was flying through the stars. Faster she went until everything was a blur and there was nothing she could see but streaks of light against black. Well, this wasn't the light at the end of the tunnel either, but it was still a sight to see.  
  
Abruptly, she was standing in a large room of white and gold. Disoriented, it took her awhile to realize that she was in her childhood home. Her large canopy bed was standing just as she remembered it had been as where her vanity and wardrobe. Walking over, she pushed open the large window and looked at the courtyard before.  
  
People were wandering about. Some she didn't know some she did. A woman and man were walking down the path, arms linked and whispering to themselves. Children were playing tag with a gorgeous golden retriever. There were a few people lounging by the creek.  
  
Evelyn felt at peace here. This was the safest place she had ever been in her life, with exception of the Manor. The scene outside promoted a sense of well being among mankind.  
  
She left the window to sit in front of her vanity. For some long minutes she stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering what was wrong. Here she was in a beautiful place, and she still felt as though something were missing.  
  
Eyes falling on the old locket around her neck, she knew what it was. She missed Rick and Alex. They were where she felt she belonged. Heaven was not Heaven without her family.  
  
A sudden tingling started at the center of her core. It spread gently through her body in soft rolling waves. Once it had spread through her whole body, a tunnel opened in the middle of the room. Turning in her chair, she rose and went over to inspect it. There was something on the other side, something that called out to her. She could faintly hear her son's voice.  
  
Not wasting a minute, she stepped through the tunnel. She began to walk, and as she did a light began to shine at the end. So this was the light at the end of the tunnel. People didn't see the light when they headed to Heaven; they saw it when they came back. This was definitely something she wanted to tell Rick.  
  
Thinking of her husband caused her to break into a run down the tunnel. The light shone brighter and brighter, and as she reached the end she could have sworn she heard "Amenophous."  
  
  
  
It was like dying in reverse. She felt herself lower to her body, and then there was the numbness that soon rolled away. Instead of the agonizing pain she had felt earlier, she felt anger. That reincarnated Egyptian broad was going down.  
  
She was finally able to open her eyes and saw the big blue eyes of her only child. Her leapt at her and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging him tight. She returned the hug just as fiercely until she saw Anck-Sunamun toying with her brother as a cat would a mouse. Prying her son from her arms, she strode over. Seeing the familiar knife gleam in the torchlight caused her anger to intensify. She was able to grab a hold of the woman's hand before she was able to do anymore damage to her brother.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" She shoved the woman's hand away.  
  
"Evy!" Her brother's excited voice caused her heart to soften until she realized that Rick wasn't there. If he wasn't there and Imhotep wasn't there, that could only mean one thing.  
  
"Alex, Jonathan, go help Rick."  
  
"But Mum-"  
  
"Do as I say, Alex." She didn't bother to watch them leave as she squared off with her opponent.  
  
"Nefirtiri." Her thick Egyptian accent indicated that she was using the ancient language.  
  
"Anck-Sunamun."  
  
"'Good.'"  
  
And the fight began. Evelyn called upon her memories of her previous life to fight. There was one difference between now and the last time. This time she could not lose.  
  
"'I see you remember the old ways.'" Anck-Sunamun's cocky voice caused Evelyn to butt her in the head.  
  
"That's something new." Evelyn continued to fight hard, and finally grabbed some sys before returning to the fray. Thrust after thrust was met. Perry after Perry was countered. There was no let up until Evelyn found a lucky chance and swiped Anck-Sunamun across the cheek. The other woman seemed shocked that she would scar her pretty face.  
  
They moved the fighting then, their movements causing them to stop outside the cavern where Rick was fighting a large Scorpion Man and Imhotep cowering beneath a pole. They both rushed in as Rick was thrown half way across the room. A large scorpion claw came close to crushing him, and Evelyn called out to him. "Rick!"  
  
Her husband sought out her voice, and when he saw her, he called back. "Evy?" His voice started out as disbelief voice and ended in elation. He seemed to have another burst of energy as he fought the scorpion back.  
  
She yelled at Jonathan to throw the spear at the Scorpion King. He did so, but Imhotep seemed to come to life as he snatched the spear out from mid air.  
  
"'The army of Anubis shall be mine!'" He hurled the spear as someone who grew up doing just that would: quick and effective. And accurate. She prayed she didn't come back from the dead only to die again.  
  
Her prayers were heard. Seconds before the golden staff would have pierced the Scorpion King, Rick leapt in its path and swiped it from the air. Evelyn let out a victorious 'Yes!'  
  
Her joy was short lived as the Scorpion King attacked Rick again. One large claw came and swiped at the adventurer, nearly causing him to fall into a deep chasm that Evelyn had just notice was there. She gasped in horror, making a move to go to him, but halted in her tracks when she saw he was suspended in air. She wasn't clear on what happened until the torchlight reflected off the tip of the spear. Imhotep came up behind her husband and held out his arms in despair.  
  
"'No!'"  
  
"Go to Hell!" she heard him exclaim as he twisted the rod deeper. The creature's roar was deafening. "And take your friends with you!"  
  
They fell. The tremulous aftershock of the Scorpion King's fall knocked Imhotep into the pit as well.  
  
The entire cavern began to shake, and she had to grab onto the arch of the doorway for support. For long seconds she knew what her husband felt when she died. Helpless, weak, hollow, and a hole in her heart the size of the Sahara. He couldn't have died, could he? How long was that fall? Was there anything he could have grabbed onto? Or did he actually...  
  
Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to allow them until she knew for sure what had happened to him. Aimless speculation was hardly ever accurate, anyway. Just as soon as these tremors were over, and she'd be over there so fast...  
  
The cavern began to shake furiously. Rocks from the ceiling began to crash to the floor before, adding to the ominous movement. She clung to the arch more tightly, desperately waiting for... anything.  
  
A hand came out of the chasm, then another. Her heart soared briefly until the bald head of Imhotep followed. Before her heart could sink too far however, another hand came and landed a few feet from the ancient priest. And unless Imhotep had suddenly grown three- now four hands, then this could mean only one thing.  
  
She'd never been more thrilled to see her husband in danger. When he was in danger, it meant he was still alive.  
  
Evelyn had been about to move when a large rock crashed not two feet in front of her. Rock sediment flew at her, stinging her skin where they struck. A sudden rush of fear almost caused her to run out of the cavern, but one look at Rick dangling helplessly quickly quelled that feeling. From across the room he sought her out, and when he did, he called out to her. "No, Evy! Stay back!"  
  
Like hell she would.  
  
She began to make her way to her husband, always on the look out for flying rock. She dodged most of them but barely missed getting squashed by one when she took a quick look to see that her husband was still there. She almost fell back from the force of the impact on the floor, but she quickly regained her composure before continuing.  
  
She stopped in front of her husband. Beyond his, she could see why he hadn't pulled himself up yet. Souls were pulling on him, desperate for him to join them or for him to save them. Now even more adamant on saving him, she knelt before him and pulled on his collar and shoulders, urging him up.  
  
With her help he was able to wriggle free of the souls' grasps. They helped each other stand, where he proceeded to take her in his arms and hold her tightly. She returned his embrace, just as happy that she was there.  
  
"'Anck-Sunamun!'" Evelyn turned her eyes to Imhotep who was reaching out for his beloved. His arms stretched out as far as they could. "'HELP ME!'" The woman paused a long while. "'HELP ME!'" His cry was more desperate now, and Evelyn watched as Anck-Sunamun ran from the cavern, screaming out 'No!'  
  
Evelyn's heart ached for him as she watch the Mummy's face fall with betrayal and hurt. "'Anck-Sunamun...'" disbelief was evident in his face as he turned to look at herself and Rick. A sad sense of understanding seemed to come over him then. 'If she could leave me so easily, could it be she never truly loved me as I did her?' She could see in his watering eyes that he envied them for what they obviously had.  
  
Evelyn gasped when the priest threw himself back, not allowing the souls to slowly pull him into the abyss. Rick's arms tightened around her for a long moment before the quaking ground caused them to leave somewhat unscathed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Izzy! Thank you, thank you!" Evelyn showered the pilot's cheek with kisses, hugging the man tightly. He tried to pull away, but she knew he secretly liked the attention. When she was done, he turned to Rick.  
  
"You almost got me killed, man!"  
  
"Hey, at least you didn't get shot." Rick held his arms out to her, and she couldn't refuse the invitation. He held her for a long second before he pulled back. "I almost lost you down there." He looked at her, and she could read the unspoken words he wanted to say. 'I'm so sorry.'  
  
"For a moment there you did." His eyes darkened, and she tried to convey "I don't blame you, Love.' with her own. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "Would you like to know what Heaven looks like?"  
  
"Maybe later." He began to kiss her gently, and she could hear the protests of her brother and son.  
  
As the kiss continued, she realized how lucky she was. She was safe here in the arms of her husband. Her son was safe again in their company. And Jonathan was safe, although he was in trouble of losing the diamond he managed to steal to the now gold-stickless pilot, swearing on the head of his nonexistent wife's head that he had no idea what he was talking about. She was glad she was alive. What more could she live for?  
  
The End  
  
  
  
More Authors's Notes: I would like to thank star_trek_2001 for helping me when I got stuck. She may not have realized it, but she helped me get through a large cylinder block last night. Plus, I believe this story is slightly longer than my last one, wouldn't you say?  
  
I apologize if any of the characterization is horrible, or if I forgot any major points in the scenes. I've only seen it twice, and this is what I came up with. Spiffy, no?  



End file.
